1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crimping tools and more particularly to a crimping tool of the type that can crimp coaxial tips that are of various specifications and coaxial cables that are of various specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
A coaxial cable is an electrical cable which has two separate conductors that share a common center axis. Coaxial cables are commonly found in such applications as undersea cable, underground cable, cable TV systems, and etc. Due to the wide range of applications with coaxial cable, securely crimping a coaxial connector and a coaxial cable has become an important topic.
A hand tool and its crimp piece is found in a prior art document which can achieve the goal of crimping together a coaxial connector and a coaxial cable, upon further study, the prior art had the following disadvantages:
When working with coaxial connector of various specifications, it is required to pull out and rotate follow by re-inserting the assembly for adjustment. This operating mode is extremely inconvenient. Inability to adjust the length of crimp head which is exposed externally; therefore, the hand tool is unable to crimp coaxial connector and coaxial cable of different specifications. The coaxial cable moves during crimping operation; hence, the quality of the crimp between the coaxial connector and the coaxial cable is affected.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.